The present invention recognizes that short message service (SMS) including so-called concatenated SMS can be conveniently used by people to send text messages to each other using their wireless telephones. As understood herein, the SMS band can also be advantageously used as an interface between two or more functional devices.
As further understood herein, however, to facilitate automatic extraction of the information at the receiving end, it would be advantageous to encapsulate it in a tagged protocol such as extensible markup language (XML) so that a computer can automatically extract and recognize the information.